


No.11

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 9x17, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, director!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/80579777251/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-11</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.11

 

 

Misha sat at the opposite of the table and smiled wide. “The next scene you have to do something. For the fans, for me.” Misha leans forward, his arm brace the table. and his hands were under his chin. “The cue, which you hold. You have to stroke it, to be sweet to it. Like you are to my dick. I want to see you stroking it and think about yesterday night. I want the fans to see it and think you just got fucked and still make the gesture as if you are still fucking your fist.”

  


Jensen open his mouth, want to argue, but Misha stood up and walked around the table and pushed the chair in which Jensen sat from the table and slides between Jensen legs. “Do you want to have a demonstration of how I would like to see it?” Misha purred and smiled wide when Jensen nods fast. “Good boy.” He mutters before he slowly open Jen’s jeans and slide his hands into his boxershorts. “Already hard?” Misha looked up and saw Jensen with his eyes blown and a soft blush on his cheeks.

  


He made fast work with the boxershort and jeans until they were pooled around Jen’s ankles. As soon as Mishas hand curled spit slick around Jensen dick, Jensen eyes slide shut. “Ahh Jensen. Open your pretty eyes. It’s a demonstration. You have to pay attention to learn something. “ Jensen opens his eyes and his eyes fixed on Mishas hand around his dick. “Was it that hard?” Misha joked and let his hand slide down until he could feel pubic hairs tickling on his fingers.

  


"You start at the bottom. Holding it soft, but stable enough so it won’t slide from your hands. Then you slide your hands to the tip, maybe even stroking the tip a bit. “ Misha underline his words with a stroke upwards and with a stroke over the cock head. Jensen whimpers. “Do you get it ?” Jensen nods. “Good, show me.” Misha told him and waited until Jensen grabs his own cock before letting both of his hands on the bar thighs.

  


Jensen repeated his gesture and earned a kiss on his inner thigh. “Keep going.” Misha encouraged him. And Jen keeps it going. Let his hand and fingers slide, stroke, twist and rub over his pulsing dick. And he got close fast. Not just because of pleasuring himself, but also because Misha keeps kissing his thighs and sometimes let his breath wash over the sensitive head before kissing it too.

 

To soon, he came. Shoot hot spurt of come all over his hands and his shirt. Some even shot into Mishas hair, who at the end, rest his head against his thigh and just watched him.“That was okay. I think you will get the scene done. “Misha laughed and Jensen punched him in the shoulder.

  


“Shut it.” He grumbles and then start petting Mishas head. Getting his come all over the brown hair. “Come on, Mr. Director. Lets take a shower. Maybe then you can teach me how to blow someone.” Misha crackled and buried his face into the v of his hips. “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/80579777251/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-11
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
